The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Arg Whit’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in 2002 in Andijk, The Netherlands. The female parent is Argyranthemum ‘ARO-2-6-1’ an unpatented white Argyranthemum proprietary line, and the male parent is Argyranthemum ‘ARO-2-15-1’ an unpatented white Argyranthemum proprietary line.
The new cultivar was created in 2002 in Andijk, The Netherlands and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif., and Andijk, The Netherlands over a two-year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Andijk, The Netherlands. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.